Illusions of Love
by Tonz82
Summary: The sequel to my other story "Distraught in Solitude." Takes place during the android saga. Bulma faces #17 and #18 alone. Will Vegeta save her and baby Trunks? Find out and see.


Illusions of Love 

Illusions of Love

By Tonz82

Song: "Hero" by Enrique Iglesias

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of its characters. I am merely a fan of this great anime and have only borrowed them for my story. 

__

Summary: I got inspired when I heard that new Enrique Iglesias song, so I decided to make this little sequel to my other story "Distraught in Solitude". It takes place during the Android saga when Vegeta fights Android 18. It questions the on going romance of Bulma and Vegeta. Will Vegeta protect Bulma and baby Trunks from Android 18? Oh, and I've made some minor changes to the DBZ story line for the sake of my fic but nothing major. 

______________________________________

Let me be your hero

****

__

Moonlight cascaded through the open curtains of the bedroom window and onto their partially sheet covered bodies. The moment had seemed so perfect. Never ending…Almost timeless…

Her hand lightly stroked the side of his face. She stared up into his eyes while they gazed back down into hers. As usual they had the same hardness to them, but as she continued to look deeper she noticed a certain vulnerability. Something he hadn't shown her until that moment and a part of him that no one else would ever see. 

His hand around her waist tightened and he leaned down kissing her lips softly…

****

***

Would you dance if I asked you to dance?

****

***

She opened her eyes and realized that all of the commotion that had filled the hospital room had disappeared. She could no longer hear the cries and loud chatter of friends and family. The camcorders and bright lights from flashing cameras had vanished. 

She sighed with relief. Exhaustion racked through out her entire being. She felt her body slowly shutting down once again. She refused to give into its demands for sleep as she struggled to keep her eyelids open.

She gazed down at the small bundle resting on her chest. Her newborn baby boy slept contently. His small face was relaxed. She gingerly touched the lavender tuffs of hair spilling onto his forehead. 

She looked at the chair seated next to her. Vegeta stared back. She smiled at him and mouthed the words 'thank you'. She knew he had been the one to rush everyone out, allowing her peace she needed to rest. She thought she saw a small smile tug at his lips just before she shut her eyes again. 

****

***

Would you run and never look back?

****

***

Light from the den's roaring fire casted a partial shadow across her face. Tears slowly slipped down her cheeks as she listened to his words. He felt just as lost as her about their future together, but she knew that he would be there for her.

Bulma stepped right in front of Vegeta. She couldn't remember him ever expressing his feelings so directly. She decided that she would take advantage of the moment and savor every second. Kami only knew if he ever would expose this part of himself to her again. She immediately closed her arms around his waist and rested the side of her head on his chest.

She slowly looked up into Vegeta's eyes. His face still unsurprisingly bared the same unemotional expression. This didn't stop Bulma though. She placed her small hands on the sides of his face and kissed him as though it was last the time she ever would. Vegeta wrapped his arms around her. He returned her kiss with the same passion and intensity. 

****

**Flashback ends**

Would you cry if you saw me cryin'?

****

***

Bulma snapped out of her daze as the cries of her baby called her back to reality. She reached over with one hand to console the infant in the baby carrier next to her, while keeping the other on the controls of her aircraft. It was a good thing she had brought another emergency dyno cap with an extra plane. Dr. Gero had shot down her other one.

**__**

***

And would save my soul tonight?

****

***

'A love worth overcoming all obstacles…' she thought to herself. 

A tear slipped down her cheek.

"Oh, Vegeta," she said softly. 

Despite that meaningful evening in the den and the other wonderful moments they had had together only a few months ago, Vegeta still kept a part of himself hidden from her. She assumed it was because he thought she could never understand.

This was one of the main reasons why she could never get entirely close to him. In spite of this she never pushed him to be more open with her. She understood a lot more than he thought. 

She sighed as she felt the familiar emotion of confusion once again. She stared back out the windshield of her aircraft as she cut through the pillowy clouds in the sky. She became hypnotized by the passing of the repetitive scenery and the soothing coos coming from her infant son. Her mind began to drift back to the events earlier in the day. 

**Flashback**

__

As Bulma's craft passed over the desert landscape, she stared down at the strange, familiar old man. His eyes were cruel and had a lifeless quality. She had seen him before. She looked into his wrinkled, leathery face more closely, when suddenly it dawned on her whom he was. 

The old man's expression changed abruptly. He smiled evilly. From that moment on everything happened in slow motion. She watched as he waved his hand. A bright light shot from it and headed in her direction, blinding her vision. The sudden loss of sight had disoriented her, enabling her from distinguishing either up or down. The plane began to shake uncontrollably. 

A sharp pang of fear shot through Bulma's body. The bright light had engulfed the plane and in a matter of seconds its searing heat would break through the hull. 

She let loose a shrill scream…

**Pause**

Bulma shifted her thoughts forward slightly. She gripped the plane's handles tightly. If it hadn't been for Mirari Trunks both she and her baby would have been killed. She remembered the rest of the z-fighters scolding her for putting herself in such danger.

**Flashback continue**

__

Mirari Trunks walked away from her and the rest of the z-fighters angrily. He stalked up to Vegeta. She couldn't hear what they were saying, but she could see the two arguing. It ended when Vegeta flying away, leaving behind a golden energy trail.

Bulma looked away from Krillin and Gohan, who were still lecturing her about being naive of real danger. She was lost in her own thoughts.

She had only wanted to come watch the z-fighters' victory against the androids. What mother would have put herself and her baby in danger, if she didn't think that the one she loved would protect her? 

She had known it was foolish when she flew out to observe the battle. She tried to persuade Yajirobe to come with her, but he refused, calling her a crazy fool. 

**Flashback ends**

Bulma cringed at her stupidity.

Even now despite what had happened, her love for Vegeta did not diminish. 

__ ****

***

Would you tremble if I touched your lips?

Would you laugh?

Oh, please tell me this

****

***

"I am a fool," she said aloud. 

'Why didn't he save us?' she wondered.

'Maybe he didn't see us,' she concluded, 'but then why did he just take off. He didn't even check to see if Trunks and I were okay.'

Bulma was forced completely out of her musings when she heard a sudden boom. Bright lights and clouds of smoke were rising from the highway below. She flew down lower to get a closer look.

Immediately she spotted a young girl with blonde hair. Standing a few feet away she saw Vegeta charged up as a super Saiyan. They stood in the middle of the street staring one another down. He was breathing hard and his Saiyan armor looked tattered. 

Suddenly the two disappeared and reappeared in the sky engaged in a battle so fierce that Bulma could not follow their movements. She could only see flashes of light as their bodies cut through the air.

The battle took a turn for the worse when the girl reappeared out no where. She drove her tightly balled fist into Vegeta's stomach. Bulma felt a wave of panic pass through her as she watched Vegeta cough up blood. The girl smiled and then balled her fists up above her head. She brought them down on Vegeta's back and sent him crashing down into the street below. 

The blonde girl landed on the ground next to Vegeta's motionless form. She stared down at the Saiyan prince with a look of boredom. 

"How disappointing," she said frowning, "I expected more."

Bulma felt her breath quicken with fear. She could take no more and let loose a loud cry.

**__**

***

Now would you die for the one you loved?

****

***

Vegeta slowly gazed up into the air when he heard a distressed voice call his name. 

"Bulma?" he said softly. His voice bared a slight hint of surprise. 

Android 18 looked up into the sky at the hovering aircraft. 

"Hmm… A friend of yours I see," the mechanical beauty replied. 

The look of boredom disappeared from her face and was replaced with intrigue. 

"Never mind the woman." Vegeta said gruffly, "You and I still have business to attend to."

He slowly gathered himself back up to his feet. 

**__**

***

Hold me in your arms tonight

****

***

The android stared at him trying to read him expression, unsuccessfully. 

"Oh, Vegeta, there will be plenty of time for us. Besides it would be rude if I didn't invite your friend to our little party." Android 18 smiled.

Vegeta tensed as he watched her raise her arm in his direction. Energy began to gather in her palm. He immediately took on a defensive stance and prepared for her attack. 

Vegeta gasped when he saw her suddenly change aim and fire upon Bulma's craft. 

**__**

***

I can be your hero baby

****

***

Bulma froze in shock as the watched the Android's energy attack head in her direction. The control board crackled with electricity at the direct hit. She immediately pushed back her fear. Somehow she took control of the plane and managed to pilot it down to the ground, but not without a few minor scrapes and cuts.

****

***

__

I can kiss away the pain

****

***

She took off her seat belt and prepared to evacuate. A red light flashed on the control board warning her that the fuel line had been hit. Bulma snapped into action knowing that at any moment the plane could explode. She scooped up her crying and frightened child. Tears streamed down his closed eyes. She cried out as flames sprung up across the cockpit. She quickly pushed the exit button and jumped down to the ground. 

"Oh, no." she whimpered, as she watched the flames burst through the opening. 

**__**

***

I will stand by you forever

****

***

Bulma ran as fast her legs could carry her. When suddenly the craft exploded. The blast lifted her off her feet and sent her flying a few feet forward. She fell to her stomach, making sure to shield little Trunks with her arms.

She turned to look at the where she had landed her craft. Instead a burning pile of twisted metal and debris remained in its place. She ignored the scrapes on her arms, knees, and the gash on her head. Her first concern was her baby's safety. Trunks was fine except for the fact that he was crying his lungs out.

__

'Vegeta!' she thought suddenly.

She looked around for him frantically. 

__

'Oh, Kami, please let him be safe,' she finished.

****

***

You can take my breath away

****

***

She jumped slightly as she became aware of a pair of brown cowboy boots in front of her. She looked up to she see the face of their owner. A pair of ice blue eyes stared back down at Bulma and then toward the crying child in her arms. The girl's gaze chilled Bulma and she shuttered. Bulma immediately used one of her free arms to push herself back a few feet. 

***

__

Would you swear that you'll always be mine?  
Or would you lie?

***

"Oh, look she's afraid, 17," said the young blonde girl to her companion with the long black hair. He wore a red scarf around his neck and had the _Red Ribbon _symbol on the breast of his shirt.

Standing far off in the distance was another man wearing lime green armor and a black body suit underneath. He had the _Reb Ribbon _insignia on his clothing as well. This made Bulma conclude that he was with the girl and boy. He stared coldly at her but said nothing. 

The girl was amused. She found Bulma and her child interesting. Bulma quickly scampered to her feet. She looked back and forth at the girl and boy. Both had the same cold blue eyes. 

Bulma began to edge back. She was ready to run, but afraid of what they would do to her if she took her eyes off of them. 

"You know you really shouldn't be here lady. This is a dangerous place," the boy said. 

Then he turned to look at the burning wreck behind him. 

"But I guess you've already figured that out," he smirked. 

Bulma searched the sky frantically. When suddenly her scanning eyes locked on the one she sought. 

***

__

Would you run and hide?  
Am I in too deep?

***

"Vegeta! Vegeta, help me!" she yelled. Her voice was full of desperation. 

Both androids turned to stare at the burly Saiyan prince. 

"Vegeta, you know this woman?" asked Android 17. 

"That's right and he'll protect me from the both of you! He won't let anything happen to his son!" Bulma cried out. 

It was the first bit of courage she had shown. 

"Son, huh?" Android 18 replied. She raised one eyebrow. Then she walked over toward the woman and the baby. 

Bulma cringed. 

Android 18 stared Bulma directly in the eyes. Then looked down at the child. Trunks began to cry once more. 

"Your brat is beginning to get on my nerves. Why don't you shut him up before I do it for you?" Android 18 replied. 

Bulma clutched her baby to her chest protectively. Then glared at the girl.

"I won't let you touch him," she said defiantly and glared back at the woman. 

"Hmph!" Android 18 laughed, "Brave. What if I was to test her little threat, Vegeta? What would you do?"

Bulma looked up at Vegeta puzzled. She didn't understand why he was just standing there. 

Vegeta stared back at Bulma with uncaring eyes.

**__**

***

Have I lost my mind?  
I don't care; you're here tonight

****

***

"I don't care what happens to her or pitiful her child." Vegeta said coldly. 

**__**

***

I can be your hero, baby  
I can kiss away the pain

****

***

Bulma felt her heart crack. Surely he didn't mean what he said.

'It must be part of some plan', she thought. 

"Really?" Android 17 said curiously looking slyly out of the corner of his eye at Vegeta. "I see conflict in you're eyes. I don't believe you." 

"Why don't we find out if he's lying?" the boy said. He nodded toward the female to continue.

It was then that Bulma realized that this wasn't the same man who had flown her to the hospital and been so gentle with her during her pregnancy. 

Whoever this man was right now had meant exactly what he had said. Bulma felt the pain of betrayal. The blonde haired woman began to advance forward. Bulma backed away. 

She was gripped with fear. Then she began to think about her small baby. How could she protect him against these mechanical monsters? Bulma refused to lose her cool, though.

"Stay away from me!" she yelled. 

But the girl only continued to walk forward, taking small strides as both hands swayed by her sides. 

Bulma looked around for any place to hide. There was nothing but empty highway. 

She looked over the street rail. Below there were numerous caves and crevices. If only she could just hide out in one of them. Using one hand to hold her baby and the other to jump over the rail, Bulma made a run for it. She slid down the steep dirt slope, using both hands to hold on to Trunks.

**__**

***

I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away

****

***

Once reaching the rocky bottom she continued to run, when suddenly she crashed into something hard. Bulma stumbled back. The blonde haired girl had appeared right in front of her. The girl smirked. At that moment Bulma's fear dissolved. She gritted her teeth in anger. 

This was nothing but a joke to the girl. The life of her and her son were just something to be played with. Bulma just wanted to wipe that smile off her face. She brought her hand up and slapped the girl in the face as hard as she could. 

**__**

***

Oh, I just want to hold you  
I just want to hold you, oh yeah

****

***

The girl looked stunned, but not in the least bit effected by the hit. Her cheek didn't even turn red. The palm of Bulma's hand throbbed with pain, but she didn't want to acknowledge it in front of the girl. 

Bulma had succeeded in wiping the smile off her face. It replaced with a look of anger. 

"How dare you touch me you pathetic little creature!" the girl screamed as she reached forward to grab Bulma's arm. 

Bulma watched as the girl brought up her hand. 

"Let's see how you like being slapped," she said fiercely. 

***

__

Am I in too deep?   
Have I lost my mind?

***

Bulma's breath caught as she watched the muscles in the girl's arm tense tightly. Thoughts rushed through Bulma's mind. She was alone again. Vegeta had left her alone. She remembered a comment he had made when they stood in the den. 

'Is it not enough that I am in here now,' he said.

She knew that he had meant that he could make no promises of the uncertain future. It hadn't occurred to her that he would abandon her, though. 

With a swiftness Bulma was unable to follow #18 brought her hand down to connect with her face. Bulma closed her eyes and waited for impact. 

***

__

Well, I don't care; you're here tonight

***

When none came she openly her eyes slowly to find Vegeta standing next to them both. He held the girl's wrist in his hand and then punched her squarely in the face with the other. She flew back and landed with her body deeply embedded in the mountain wall. 

"Vegeta," Bulma cried. 

**__**

***

I can be your hero, baby

****

***

He turned back and stared into her eyes. 

"Go!" he cried, "Go and hide!" 

She nodded and did as she was told. 

She ran for one of the caves in the distance to watch the battle from safely. 

Android 18 laughed as she stepped out of the hole in the mountainside. 

"I knew you cared for her," she said, "You men are so easy to read." 

"I told you before Android, this planet is mine and that includes everything on it," he growled. "I protect what is mine."

"Love?" Android 18 pressed. "I didn't expect that from you." 

"I just hope you willing to die for it, because you're going to regret ever laying a hand on me," she said in a deadly quiet tone. 

She lunged forward and attacked him savagely. 

**__**

***

  
I can kiss away the pain

****

***

Bulma watched as Vegeta was brutally pummeled. Unknowingly, tears began to drop down her cheeks at just the same time as the rain began to fall. As the battle raged on, Vegeta managed to block a few of the android's attacks but it was clear that she was in control of the fight. 

**__**

***

I will stand by you forever

****

***

Bulma watched until she could stand no more. She reached in her pocket and took out her last Dyno cap. It had Trunks' baby things in it. She threw it at the ground and it exploded. Then she took off her jean jacket and wrapped it around Trunks. She kissed his forehead and then set him down inside his playpen. Fearlessly she ran out into the dreary downpour. 

**__**

***

  
You can take my breath away

****

***

"Stop it!" she screamed. 

She slipped and fell in the slick mud. She got to her feet quickly and continued to run forward, slipping every few steps in the wet muck beneath her feet. 

Suddenly she was near the two. 

"Please, stop! Leave him be!" she pleaded, falling to her knees. 

Her drenched clothing clung to her shivering body. 

**__**

***

I can be your hero, baby

****

***

Surprisingly the android stopped. She turned and looked at Bulma. The same look of boredom on her face from earlier had resurfaced. Then she looked back Vegeta. She held him by the front of his shirt. He had reverted away from his super saiyan form. Blood from his various wounds was washed into the soil by the rain.

"Judging from the way your eyes look at me I can tell that you think I'm a monster. They see me so clearly," she said addressing Bulma. She almost sounded flattered.

"Which is why I don't understand why you can't see him as he really is. I don't pretend to be something I'm not and neither does he." 

She stared at Vegeta disdainfully. 

"His heart is as cold and lifeless as my own," the girl continued. 

Bulma said nothing.

The android dropped Vegeta to the ground.

**__**

***

I can kiss away the pain

****

***

"I don't think I'll ever understand you humans. So deluded. You see only what you want to see." she continued. 

Bulma rushed to Vegeta's side completely ignoring Android #18's words. 

"I'm such a sap for love." #18, replied as she walked away. "Next time we meet he dies, though."

Bulma didn't notice the Android and her two other companions fly away, but she heard the dark haired boy complain about how long she took. Vegeta lied unconscious in her arms. The rain continued to pour down, pelting his face. Bulma shook him gently, calling his name. Slowly he opened his eyes half way.

**__**

***

And I will stand by you forever

****

***

"Where are the androids?" he asked roughly. 

"It's over." Bulma said softly, "They've gone."

She could see the shame in his eyes from his horrible defeat.

"Why are you still here?" he asked finally after moments of silence. 

"I couldn't just leave you," she said suddenly. 

"Then you are a fool," he coughed. His body cringed in pain. He was struggling to maintain consciousness. 

"Maybe," she replied. 

"Thank you for what you did," Bulma smiled.

At first it didn't seem like he would respond, but then he answered in a quiet tone. 

"Just protecting what's mine," he coughed. 

As Bulma looked into his flickering eyes she could see what looked like sorrow. It was almost as if he was saying sorry to her. 

**__**

***

You can take my breath away

****

***

"I know," she said. 

He let out another cry of pain and shut his eyes. Bulma looked down at him fearfully. She had no means of getting him to a hospital and saw no cars coming in either direction from the road. Her worried face looked back at the cave that she had left Trunks in. She wanted desperately to check on him. 

Not knowing what to do she looked up in the sky with sobs. Then suddenly she noticed individual flashes of light. She immediately knew that it was the rest of the z-fighters. Still fearful of Vegeta's condition, but relieved to see help on its way she let out sigh of relief. 

She looked down at Vegeta's face and stroked it with the side of her hand. Her face was inches away from his. 

"You know she was wrong about you. I don't care about what she says, "Bulma whispered, "I do really _see _you Vegeta. Beneath the uncertainties, the doubt, and through the conflict. Just know that despite it all that I love you."

She saw him open his eyes slightly to acknowledge that he had heard her words. Then once again they closed. 

**__**

***

You can take my breath away

****

***

She pulled him closer to her body and buried the side of her face in his hair as she waited for help to arrive. The rain began to slowly come to a halt and with it washing away all of her own uncertainties once again.

****

__

I can be your hero

****

_______________________________

Author's Note: Okay, if any of you have seen the video to "Hero" then you noticed that I tried to end the story kind of the same way that it ends in the video.


End file.
